We Are Friends
by cumanakecil
Summary: Kiba dan Shino adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda. Namun dinding perbedaan itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk berteman. Dedicated to INFANTRUM CHALLENGE - 50 SENTENCES.


_Fic pertama saya yang bermodel seperti ini :) dibuat untuk memenuhi Infantrum Challange - 50 Sentences. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning : NOT SHONEN-AI! Just friendship ^^a semoga readers tidak mengartikan yang tidak-tidak -,-_

_

* * *

  
_

**: We Are Friends :**

A Kiba and Shino's Story

_By cumanakecil_

.

.

**1. ****Realita**

"Aburame Shino."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Mulai sekarang kalian harus saling bekerja sama sebagai anggota dari team 8."

Dan Kiba harus menerima realita bahwa ia dikelompokkan dengan salah satu pengendali serangga paling pendiam di Akademi dan seorang Hyuuga pemalu yang sangat tidak pecaya diri.

Sementara Shino sibuk menyesali nasibnya karena ditakdirkan satu kelompok dengan si berisik penggila anjing dan Hyuuga yang selalu gagap berbicara.

.

.

.

**2. ****Senyum**

"Shino, kau jadi mau berburu serangga petang ini? Aku berubah pikiran. Kau masih mau ditemani?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masih marah dengan kejadian yang tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi mukamu masih tidak enak dilihat, tahu. Tersenyumlah sedikit!"

Shino tidak memedulikan kata-kata Inuzuka di sebelahnya dan langsung mempercepat langkah sambil terus memandangi jalanan di bawahnya. Sementara Kiba hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati mengingat ia tak pernah sekalipun bisa membuat sang Aburame menampakkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

**3. ****Ramah**

Shino tahu, kalau teman satu team yang bertato taring merah di pipinya itu gampang sekali akrab dengan semua orang. Ia kira tak satupun orang di Konoha tidak mengetahui siapa Inuzuka Kiba. Terkadang Shino pun berkeinginan untuk mengikuti jejak sahabatnya itu. Tetapi ia langsung menepis khayalan tersebut.

Yah, menjadi ramah memang cukup sulit jika tidak melepas kacamata hitam, jaket tebal dan tampang stoicnya.

Lagipula.. Apa kata orang kalau melihat seorang Aburame Shino berlarian dengan menunggang seekor anjing besar dan nyengir ke segala penjuru?

.

.

.

**4. ****Arah**

Dua ninja tingkat genin sedang berjalan beriringan dan berhenti ketika menemukan 2 percabangan jalan di depan mereka.

"Kurasa ke sini."

"Baka Shino. Insting seranggamu tidak meyakinkan! Semua orang tahu kalau penciuman seekor anjing jauh lebih baik daripada segerombolan serangga. Aku ke arah sana."

Dan mereka berdua berpisah arah, sampai tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka berbalik dan menyusuri jalan yang ditempuh oleh rekannya. Shino akhirnya meyakini kalau ia bisa mempercayai seorang partner.

.

.

.

**5. ****Sakit**

Sang Aburame berjalan di tengah keramaian Konoha dalam diam.

Merutuki Shikamaru yang tidak mengajaknya dalam misi mengejar Sasuke dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya karena rekan satu teamnya juga seakan tak peduli.

Dan dengan berat hati Shino mengakui kalau hari-harinya terasa sepi tanpa sang maniak anjing.

.

.

.

**6. ****Merah**

"Shino!"

Kiba segera meninggalkan lawannya dan langsung melesat menuju rekannya yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Napas Shino tersendat-sendat. Dua buah kunai dengan sukses tertancap di punggungnya. Merobek kulitnya. Darah segar mengalir tak henti dari luka gores di sekujur tubuh ninja tersebut.

Merah.

"Sial. Hinata! Cepat bawa Shino ke rumah sakit! Biar aku yang urus penjahat keparat ini."

Kepergian Hinata bagaikan peluit yang memulai kembali pertarungan. Emosi seakan menyulut semangat sang shinobi dari klan Inuzuka itu.

Merah membara.

Semerah setiap tetes darah yang mengalir dari tubuh seorang Aburame Shino.

"Tak ada yang boleh melukai sahabatku!"

.

.

.

**7. Tawa**

"Tuan kulkas! Hey, tunggu!"

Derap langkah kaki seorang pemuda dan seekor anjing seakan memecah keheningan lapangan rumput sore itu. Sementara yang dipanggil tak menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun. Ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang janggal dari belakang.

Srak.

"Itaii.."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Kiba! Perhatikan langkahmu kalau berlari! Ninja macam apa sih anak ini? Dari dulu sampai sekarang masih ceroboh juga. Bangun dan jalan dengan benar!"

Suara Kurenai terdengar menggelegar sekarang.

Sang Aburame pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sayang, tak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar tawa kecilnya yang hanya berlangsung 3 detik barusan.

.

.

.

**8. ****Paksa**

"Ayolah, masa kau tidak mengerti? Hanya tinggal menarik bibirmu dua centi ke kanan dan dua centi ke kiri."

"..."

"Bukan! Itu lebih mirip orang autis, tahu? Coba lagi! Sipitkan matamu sedikit dan perlihatkan beberapa gigi depanmu."

"..."

"Euh. Seperti orang sakit gigi. Begini ya, mestinya kau it—mmmmmph!"

"Paksa aku sekali lagi dan aku akan memberikan kutu pada anjingmu. Juga KAU."

.

.

.

**9. ****Lawan**

Mungkin bagi Shino, seorang Inuzuka Kiba adalah lawan sekaligus rival yang harus dilampaui. Namun hal itu tak akan mungkin menggeser kedudukan Kiba sebagai pewarna di hatinya. Yang mungkin akan terus ia simpan. Tidak dipublikasikan.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah Kiba juga merasakan hal yang serupa?

.

.

.

**10. ****Parasit**

"Shino!"

Suara cempreng seakan mengawali pagi hari sang pemuda berkacamata.

"Heh Tuan Freezer, mau kemana?"

Dan terdengar lagi di saat matahari sedang tinggi-tingginya menerangi bumi.

"Aku ikut ya. Akamaru juga boleh kan?"

Sore ini ia kembali datang, dibarengi dengan gonggongan seekor anjing besar yang setia mengikuti.

"Wah, malam ini indah ya?"

"Woof! Woof!"

Bahkan ketika sang purnama menghiasi bumi pun, parasit itu terus berada di sampingnya. Mengoceh tak jelas walaupun yakin Aburame di sebelahnya tak akan mau menanggapi.

Tetapi bagi Shino, Kiba adalah seekor parasit yang lumayan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

**11. ****Gerbang**

Tiga ninja genin, satu jonin dan seekor anjing terlihat sangat kelelahan. Mereka berjalan dengan gontai. Tak ada yang mau menghabiskan energi, bahkan dengan berbicara sekalipun. Namun keheningan itu terpecah tatkala sebuah gerbang telah terlihat di depan mereka.

"Lihat! Gerbang Konoha! Kita sudah dekat! Yahooooooo~!"

"Kiba, kau sudah mengatakan itu tiga kali." Kurenai menggelengkan kepala.

Entah bagaimana namun sejak itu Shino berasumsi bahwa Kiba sedang jatuh cinta pada gerbang Konoha.

.

.

.

**12. ****Matahari**

"Panasnyaaa~ Aku benci latihan di tengah terik seperti ini. Aku tak suka matahari. Nanti kulitku bisa menjadi tambah gelap. "

"Latihan di saat seperti ini bisa menambah ketahanan tubuhmu. Lagipula ini sinar matahari pagi. Mengandung vitamin D yang bagus untuk tulang. Dan.. Kau mulai terdengar seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" Kiba menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memandang Shino dengan janggal sebelum akhirnya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oh yeah.."

.

.

.

**13. ****Tutup**

"Shino! Hinata! Kalian lihat tutup botol minumanku? Kutaruh di sini tadi. Tapi sekarang tidak ada."

Sang Hyuuga berambut biru menoleh sejenak dan menggelengkan kepala, sembari ikut turun tangan mencari tutup botol minuman Kiba yang hilang. Lain halnya dengan Shino. Ia berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kurasa kau tidak menaruhnya di situ. Karena ingatanku berkata kalau tadi kau minum di sana dan meletakkan tutup botol tepat di atas batu. Sebelah sana."

Yang bersangkutan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Shino. Ia nyengir.

"Ah ya. Aku lupa."

Sepertinya Kiba menderita penyakit hilang ingatan tingkat lanjut.

.

.

.

**14. ****Hanya**

"Lihat dan perhatikan baik-baik." Kurenai mengambil sebuah kunai dari kantongnya dan terlihat berkonsentrasi pada sebatang kayu beberapa meter di depannya. Lalu dengan ia melempar kunai tersebut dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Lurus ke depan.

Crak.

Dan kayu yang menjadi target itu pun patah menjadi dua.

"Hanya dengan sebuah kunai, jika kalian memusatkan seluruh cakra dan tenaga akan bisa membelah batu sekalipun."

"WHOAAA! KEREN!" Kiba membelalak kagum sambil bertepuk tangan. Sementara itu Shino hanya memandang aneh pada teman di sebelahnya itu sembari bersumpah tak akan melakukan hal norak macam yang tadi Kiba lakukan.

.

.

.

**15. ****Dinding**

Perbedaan.

Kiba adalah seorang ninja yang hiperaktif, tak bisa diam, selalu berbicara, mudah terpancing emosi, cenderung ramah, dan akrab pada semua orang.

Sementara Shino cenderung pendiam, selalu tertutup, irit bicara—tetapi sering ceramah, menurut Kiba—, berpikir sebelum bertindak, juga tak mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

Kiba dan Shino adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda. Namun dinding perbedaan itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk berteman. Asal bisa saling memercayai dan memahami satu sama lain, apa saja bisa terjadi, bukan?

.

.

.

**16. ****Kuas**

"Sai, boleh pinjam kuas dan beberapa cat airmu? Ada yang harus kulakukan."

Sang pelukis berwajah pucat yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis.

Seorang Inuzuka Kiba? Melukis?

"Boleh saja. Untuk?"

Dan pemuda bertato taring terbalik di hadapannya spontan memamerkan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Shino sedang tertidur. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan untuk mencorat-coret muka stoicnya."

.

.

.

**17. ****Batu**

"BAKA! KAU APAKAN MUKAKU?!"

Geraman seorang Aburame Shino menggelegar di keheningan sore. Burung-burung spontan berterbangan dari atas pohon. Bercicit ketakutan.

"Hahaha, mukamu terlihat sangat artistik!" Kiba tertawa-tawa kegirangan. Ia melompat senang dan berlari menjauhi temannya yang terlihat sudah mulai mengamuk.

"Kau—" sang pemuda berkacamata memalingkan mukanya kesal. Ia sempat melihat bongkahan batu kerikil tak jauh dari tempat dirinya berdiri. Ingin rasanya mengambil batu itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Kiba. Namun pemuda itu langsung menggeleng pelan dan mengurungkan niat.

Ia tak mau menyakiti sahabat terbaiknya.

.

.

.

**18. ****Gatal**

Para anggota team 8 sedang melakukan latihan rutinnya tatkala Kiba merasakan sesuatu yang gatal di rambut cokelatnya.

"Apaan sih? Kok tiba-tiba gatal?"

Pemuda itu terus menggaruk kepalanya sembari merutuk tak jelas hingga Hinata menawarkan diri untuk melihat keadaan rambut temannya itu.

BYAKUGAN!

"Bagaimana?"

"Umm, Kiba, sepertinya kau terkena kutu. Ada beberapa di rambutmu."

Sang maniak anjing pun terbelalak kaget. Ia mencoba memutar otak untuk mencari tahu dari mana datangnya kutu tersebut sampai akhirnya menemukan satu kesimpulan.

"SHINOO!!"

Tetapi yang bersangkutan sepertinya sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

**19. ****Sampah**

"Kiba! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan!"

"Um? Memang kenapa? Toh nanti ada pembersih jalan yang mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

"Terserah sih. Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkanmu seperti yang ada di buku pelajaran lingkungan hidup."

.

.

.

**20****. Nyanyian**

Hinata senang bernyanyi. Suara merdunya mengalun indah tatkala melodi-melodi lagu mengalir keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Kiba tidak suka bernyanyi. Atau lebih tepatnya jangan suruh ia mengeluarkan nyanyian dari dalam pita suaranya. Mengerikan.

Shino?

"..."

Ah, kurasa ia lebih suka diam.

.

.

.

**21****. Kode**

Kiba dan Shino sering bertengkar. Namun pertengkaran itu menandakan kalau mereka berdua saling bersahabat satu sama lain. Memang aneh. Setiap kata-kata yang mereka lontarkan dalam setiap pertengkaran bagaikan kode yang hanya bisa dimengerti hanya oleh keduanya. Membuat mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain.

Sungguh cara yang unik untuk berkomunikasi.

.

.

.

**22****. Asap**

"Ayolah Shino, aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu. Maaf."

"Apakah kata maafmu itu cukup untuk membawa kembali serangga yang kutangkap jauh-jauh dari Amegakure dan kau hilangkan?"

"Aku menyesal, maaf. Nanti aku mau kok bantu kau buat memburu serangga itu lagi sampai ke Amegakure. Sebagai permintaan maaf. Gomen,"

"Ya sudah. Nanti kapan-kapan. Tak usah dipikirkan lagi."

Namun Kiba masih benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sepertinya Shino benar-benar marah. Ia sempat melihat asap mengepul dari kepala sang pecinta serangga ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya membiarkan seekor serangga lari dari sebuah toples yang ia buka.

.

.

.

**23****. Makan**

"Argh."

Kiba spontan memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak. Ia sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihan dengan Shino dan tiba-tiba dirinya merasa tidak enak badan.

"Sudah makan?"

Kiba menggeleng. Pemuda itu memang terlambat bangun tadi. Sehingga tak ada waktu untuk menyantap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang kakak mengingat Shino sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya selama kurang lebih 20 menit.

Shino memutar kedua bola matanya, menyesali kebodohan temannya tersebut. Namun ia melesat pergi dan beberapa saat kemudian dengan ajaibnya pemuda berkacamata itu sudah berdiri di depan Kiba sembari menyodorkan sekotak takoyaki yang masih mengepul.

"Baka. Siapa suruh tidak sarapan? Nanti bisa pingsan pas latihan. Nih. Makan."

Dan Kiba berjanji akan membalas kebaikan Shino suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

**24****. Lemah**

Semua ninja pasti mempunyai titik kelemahan. Bahkan ninja terhebat sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Shino.

Kiba cenderung selalu bertindak sebelum berpikir. Ia jarang memikirkan konsekuensi akan kelakuannya yang kadang serampangan dan semaunya sendiri.

Sementara Shino lebih fokus pada dirinya sendiri dan objek, tanpa memedulikan yang lain. Ia kurang berbakat dalam hal kerjasama.

Namun, semua kekurangan tersebut dapat ditutupi. Ya, semua dapat dilakukan jika saling bekerja sama, bukan?

.

.

.

**25. ****Teman**

Kiba dan Shino adalah teman. Mereka yang tadinya tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain lama kelamaan bisa saling memahami. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ikatan persahabatan keduanya sudah sangat kuat, dan akan terus bertambah seiring kegiatan-kegiatan dan pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara mereka. Saling membantu dan menolong sesama juga merupakan wujud nyata bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Sebagai teman. Sahabat.

We are friends. Watashitachi wa tomodachi. Kami adalah teman.

**-OWARI-**

**

* * *

**_aaaaa jadinya cuman 25 tema -,- ternyata bikin yang seperti ini lumayan susah.. gomen kalo ada bagian yang ga pas atau semacamnya, mohon dimaklumi karena ini kali pertama saya bikin fic yang bermacam-macam tema seperti ini. Jadi kalau ada kritik saran dan semacamnya, dimohon klik tombol hijau setelah nada sambung berikut ini._

_-piiiiip-_

—


End file.
